


Mistress and Mouse

by GovernorKristique



Series: Acquiescence [17]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovernorKristique/pseuds/GovernorKristique
Summary: When drugs are found in Jodie's cell and shes escorted to the slot, Joan suspects Governor Bennett may have had something to do with it. Joan and Vera have a moment of reckoning, and their rivalry grows after Jodie is sent to hospital whilst in the slot. Brenda and Linda make an important decision in their relationship.
Relationships: Brenda Murphy/Linda Miles, Joan Ferguson/Jodie Spiteri, Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Series: Acquiescence [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050788
Comments: 27
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

The next few months went pretty well for Joan and Jodie. Joan was able to stash away a sizable amount of cash for their escape by taking control of the drug supply. While Tina had quite the mouth on her, she had proven herself to be a useful ally. The women were terrified of Joan, and none of them had attempted to retaliate against Jodie for her allegiance. Tina and her crew were under strict instructions to keep all substances away from Jodie, and the rest of the women knew better than to cross their Top Dog. At least, they did until a stash of heroin turned up in Jodie’s cell during a random toss.

Joan’s lips parted as she watched Jodie’s eyes widen in fear. “Joan they’re not mine, I promise!” she exclaimed. “Oh Jodie,” Mr. Jackson shook his head in disapproval as he held the foil up to show the Governor. Joan turned to watch Vera’s face, trying to get a read on the situation. “Slot her,” Vera said quietly, refusing to meet Joan’s gaze. Joan gave Jodie a sympathetic look, which helped the girl to calm down a little as Mr. Jackson escorted her away. 

\----

“Ferguson for you Governor,” Mr. Stewart announced as he let Joan enter the Governor’s office. “Have a seat,” Vera gestured, keeping a stern look on her face. “Thank you Mr. Stewart,” Joan said politely. “You wanted to talk?” Vera asked, crossing her arms. Joan arched her eyebrow and crossed her legs, clasping her hands together and resting them on top of her knee. “Yes, I did. Jodie’s been in the slot for four days, and I’d like her to be released back into general,” Joan stated simply. Vera stifled a laugh and leaned forward to study the prisoner’s eyes. “You know the rules Joan. Drugs were found in her cell, she will remain in the slot until she’s served the mandatory two weeks, at which time, the charges will be added to her sentence,” Vera replied.

“See, that’s the thing…” Joan tilted her head in amusement. “For Jodie to be charged with possession, one would need proof that the drugs did, in fact, belong to her. I trust you plan to send the drugs in question for examination? Fingerprints, perhaps?” Joan taunted. Vera scoffed and sat back in her seat. “Jodie doesn’t get special treatment,” Vera retorted. Joan stood up and rested her hands on the edge of Vera’s desk. “Vera, you are well aware that my leadership style is effective. I don’t know where the drugs came from, but the women are under strict orders to keep any gear away from Jodie. While I do not condone such illicit behaviour, they know their place. They wouldn’t disobey my instruction,” Joan said calmly. “What makes you so confident of that?” Vera challenged. Joan reached down and straightened up Vera’s small stack of business cards. “It’s simple. They’re terrified of me,” she smirked. Vera rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. “And what makes you think Jodie wasn’t using them?” Vera mocked. Joan inhaled sharply and willed herself to calm the anger rising in her chest. “She’s been clean since she’s arrived at Wentworth. Jodie’s sobriety is the most important thing to her. As it is to me,” Joan retorted. “So, one has to wonder who planted the drugs in Jodie’s cell. I think you already know the answer to that Governor,” Joan said. Vera rolled her eyes and stood up, placing her hands on her hips as she stood as straight and tall as she could. “Alright, I’ll humour you. Who do you think allegedly put drugs in Jodie’s cell?” Vera tutted. Joan ran her eyes over Vera’s petite form before returning her gaze. “Easy. You did,” she said plainly. Vera chuckled and shook her head. “And why would I do that?” she inquired. “Well, I was hoping  _ you _ could tell  _ me _ Vera. To keep her away from me, perhaps?” Joan pressed. Vera shook her head and avoided Joan’s eyes. “That’s ridiculous” she claimed. “What’s the matter Vera?” Joan asked quietly as she stepped around the desk. “Is Mr. Stewart not enough for you?” she taunted, tracing the little gold crown on Vera’s shoulder with her finger. “Don’t touch me Joan. You don’t...get to do that anymore,” Vera stuttered. “Vera, keeping Jodie away from me accomplishes nothing,” Joan sighed. “You think I don’t know that?” Vera whispered harshly. 

Joan brought her hand to Vera’s cheek, turning the younger woman’s face to meet her own. “You have to let me go Vera,” Joan said softly, trying to ignore the sadness in her little mouse’s eyes. Vera smacked her hand away and turned to wipe the tear threatening to run down her cheek. “I hate you for what you did to me,” she said quietly. “I know,” Joan whispered. “Vera I know it’s not enough, but...I truly am sorry,” she sighed. Vera turned and stared at the raven-haired woman for a moment. She walked Joan back to the edge of her desk, and grasped Joans’ face in her small hands. “Vera...if there’s still a part of you that loves me, even a little, you need to stop punishing Jodie,” Joan whispered as Vera caressed the apples of her cheeks with her thumbs. “I know…” Vera whispered before pressing her lips to Joan’s. Joan stiffened as Vera pressed her tongue to Joan’s bottom lip and cupped her breast in her hand, slowly caressing the teal fabric. Joan pulled away and averted her eyes away from Vera’s desperate gaze. “Vera...I can’t,” she whispered. Vera gripped Joan’s chin and turned it to face her. “I won’t interfere with you and Jodie anymore. I promise. I just...I need this. I need closure Joan,” she said pathetically. 

Joan shut her eyes tightly for a moment and sighed. “This has to be the last time,” she said quietly. Vera nodded, “I know,” she whispered before kissing her former lover once again. She lifted Joan’s sweater and t-shirt over her head, and made quick work of sliding her pants down as Joan unhooked her bra and tossed it away. Joan sat on the desk and watched as Vera removed her clothing, trying to abolish the image of Jodie’s face falling when she told her about this encounter from her mind. She sighed and silently prayed that Jodie would understand. Vera kicked her knickers away, and stepped between Joan’s ivory thighs, kissing her with a ferocity that Joan had never seen before. “Well Vera, you’re quite  _ animated _ this afternoon,” she gasped as Vera bit down hard on her shoulder. “Stop talking,” Vera whispered harshly as she grasped her full breasts, massaging the porcelain flesh roughly as she kissed Joan. Joan wrapped her arms around Vera and pulled her close, allowing the younger woman to consume her entirely. Vera cupped Joan’s mound, trailing her fingers up and down her soaking slit. “You want this too,” Vera whispered; her warm breath sending shivers down Joan’s spine. Joan’s lip quivered as Vera eased two fingers inside, pumping slowly and deeply. “I...this is wrong Vera,” Joan whimpered, despite her best efforts to remain in control of her responses. “Very wrong. You shouldn’t want this,” Vera scorned as she pushed Joan to lay on her back. She knelt down and pushed Joan’s thighs open wider, burying her tongue in Joan’s glistening cunt as she fucked her deeply, pushing a third finger inside as she lashed her tongue against Joan’s clit. “I really should...oh god....stop you,” Joan stammered as Vera gently sucked her clit, tilting her fingers upwards. “Don’t fight it Joan, give in to me  _ gospozha _ ,” Vera commanded. Joan’s breath hitched, a lustful nostalgia taking hold of her after hearing Vera call her “Mistress” in her mother tongue. “Don’t call me that Vera,” she moaned, holding herself on the edge. “Come for me,” Vera husked as she fucked her as hard as she could, swirling her tongue around the raven-haired woman’s swollen clit. Joan’s hips jerked as the orgasm she’d been fighting ripped through her body, bursting in Vera’s voracious mouth as she bit down on her wrist, trying to stifle her moan. Vera smirked and dragged her fingers along the inside of Joan’s thigh, leaving a shimmering trail of the older woman’s arousal. Joan closed her eyes as her chest heaved, slowly raising herself up on her elbows to meet the mousy woman’s stare, her now messy hair falling over her shoulders. 

“On the ground. Now,” she said in a low voice. Vera crossed her arms and cocked her eyebrow. “Make me,” she shot back. Joan stood up and gripped Vera’s throat, squeezing tightly. “I hope you enjoyed that little display of power Vera. But you’re nothing more than a needy brat. It’s in your nature,” she taunted with a quiet whisper. Vera’s eyes widened as Joan wrestled her to the ground, releasing her grip on her throat and pinning both of her wrists to the ground. Vera looked up at the raven-haired woman, her dark eyes twinkling with salacious desire. “Do you know what strong women do to little brats like yourself Vera?” she purred, leaning her weight into her arms, pressing Vera’s wrists even harder into the ground. “Answer me  _ myhska _ ,” she rasped. Vera’s breath caught as she sighed and relented. “Fine. Tell me what strong women do to bratty girls Joan,” she replied sarcastically, her clit throbbing with need. Joan smirked and planted a gentle kiss on Vera’s lips. “We devour them,” she whispered before gently biting down on Vera’s cheek. She released Vera’s wrists and marked her body with her tongue and teeth, smirking to herself as Vera rolled her hips and whimpered in pleasure. Joan swirled her tongue around Vera’s nipple, sucking hard as she stroked her clit. She sank her teeth into Vera’s shoulder as she caressed the aching nub, squeezing Vera’s hips with her thighs. “You’re so wet for me Vera,” she taunted as she eased two fingers inside. “Oh god…” Vera moaned as she arched her hips. “Such a good little mouse…” Joan praised as she brushed her thumb over Vera’s clit. “More...please…” Vera gasped as Joan thrust deeply. Joan obliged and eased a third finger inside, bringing her other hand to Vera’s clit and stroking her firmly. The taller woman fucked her hard and deeply as a small sadness clutched her heart. She wasn’t sure what it was exactly. Perhaps guilt for being unfaithful to Jodie...the sadness of knowing that the mess of her and Vera’s bond was about to end...regret that she and Vera could never truly resolve things. Joan shook her head and pressed a fourth finger inside as she leaned down to kiss Vera as she made her come, cursing herself for the way Vera’s high pitched moans and squeals could still make her feel like the most powerful woman in the world.

Wordlessly, Joan and Vera got dressed. Vera sat down at her desk and sighed, chewing her lip as she processed what just happened. Joan gathered her hair and pulled it back into an elastic, as she watched Vera awkwardly shuffling a stack of papers. “I trust that Jodie will be returned to our unit later this afternoon,” she said quietly. Vera furrowed her brow and turned to face the raven-haired woman. “Jodie will serve the remainder of her time in the slot. You know I can’t make exceptions Joan,” she explained. Joan’s lips parted in surprise. She placed her hands on the desk and knelt forward, “I’m sure you will think of something,” she taunted. Vera flared her nostrils and grabbed her walkie talkie. “Sierra two to Sierra four, can you come to my office to escort Prisoner Ferguson back to her cell?” she said. “I thought we had an understanding. I gave you what you wanted Vera,” Joan husked through clenched teeth. Vera crossed her arms and cocked her eyebrow. “I promised to leave you be. I never said anything about Jodie leaving the slot early,” she insisted. Joan shook her head in disappointment, sad that her former deputy was falling deeper into an internal prison of her own creation. “Do I have your permission to wait for Ms. Miles outside of your office _ , Governor _ ?” Joan asked brazenly. Vera sighed and nodded, turning her attention back to her computer. Joan paused as she touched the doorhandle, tilting her head to speak to Vera without looking at her. “I know I’ve chided you in the past for your humanity always getting the best of you Vera. But I was wrong. I truly hope it continues to guide your decision making,” she said quietly before opening the door and leaving Vera alone.


	2. Chapter 2

After the chaos of a “code black” finally settled, Joan sat down on her bed, sketching a blueprint of the prison from memory as best as she could. She fixed her gaze on her rendering of the kitchen, brainstorming possibilities for how she and Jodie could potentially escape through one of the delivery trucks that frequented the prison. She tapped her pen against the notebook as she evaluated the options, losing herself in the fantasy of the plane taking off to bring them to France. Joan sighed peacefully and closed her eyes as she visualized the beautiful flat she had purchased months ago, still sitting vacant in the city of Besancon. Her eyes snapped open as she felt the subtle vibration of her cell phone. She furrowed her brow and stood up, swiftly lifting her mattress and checking to see who could possibly be calling her. She quickly peeked out of her cell and closed the door before answering Brenda’s call. “Brenda, what is it? Is everything alright?” she asked urgently. She had assumed the “code black” was in response to one of her many loyal junkies behaving irresponsibly with their gear, but Ms. Murphy knew better than to run the risk of calling Joan’s contraband phone unless it was an emergency. 

“It’s Jodie,” she husked. “We’re at the hospital Joan. Someone poisoned her food,” Brenda said quietly. “What?” Joan stammered as a knot formed in her stomach. “Is she going to make it?” Joan asked as her bottom lip quivered. “The doctor said it’s looking promising, and they’re taking good care of her Joan. I promise,” Brenda coaxed. “You don’t leave her side Brenda,” Joan whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. “I’ve got her Joan. You know that,” Brenda affirmed. “How long will she be in hospital?” Joan asked quietly. She heard Brenda sigh on the other end of the phone. “Hard to say really. The doctors are looking after her but it’s near impossible to get any answers at this point,” she admitted. Joan paused and looked over at her notebook. “Brenda, I need your help. I know I’m asking a lot of you…” she hesitated. “What is it darlin’?” Brenda asked. Joan closed her eyes and let out a long and slow breath. “When Jodie is stable and healthy enough...I need you to get her out of there. She’s no longer safe here Brenda...she can’t come back to Wentworth,” Joan said as she wiped the incessant streams of tears that she couldn’t stop from coming. “Joan...I don’t know if I can do that love,” Brenda said gently. “You must,” Joan whispered desperately. “I thought I could keep her safe, but I can’t Brenda,” Joan cried. “Shhh it’s alright love. I...hm, let me think about it. But I’m not making any promises, yeah?” Brenda replied. “Thank you,” Joan whispered softly. “Right, I’ve got to go. Keep your chin up, Jodie will be fine,” Brenda whispered before hanging up. 

Joan tucked the phone underneath her mattress as she steadied her breathing. She wiped the remainder of her tears away with her sleeve, and splashed some cold water on her face. She pat herself dry with a small hand towel and paused as her chest swelled in anger as she remembered that Vera had insisted on keeping Jodie in the slot to serve her mandatory two weeks. Jodie would’ve been safe in their unit had Vera honoured Joan’s request to let her out. Joan made her way to Jodie’s cell and removed the engagement ring from the seam of her curtains. Joan hid the ring in her own for safekeeping, just in case one of the women made the foolish mistake of rifling through Jodie’s cell in her absence. Joan turned on her heel and made her way to the stairwell to observe the goings-on of the women, looking for any suspicious behaviour or conversations. Out of the corner of her eye, she looked down and saw Vera ascending the staircase.  _ Perfect timing _ , Joan thought to herself.

“Hello Vera,” she tutted. Vera rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “Hi Joan,” she sighed in exasperation. “You’re looking quite cheerful for a Governor who’s just had to respond to a code black…” Joan drawled, narrowing her eyes. Vera furrowed her brow and straightened her back, standing as tall as she could. “I’m not sure what you’re insinuating Joan, but I had nothing to do with Jodie’s...current state,” she insisted. “Ms. Murphy is with her at the hospital, and I will keep you informed on her prognosis as soon as I know,” Vera promised. Joan’s lip twitched as she looked down at her former deputy. “Vera you and I both know you’re too weak to carry out such vengeance yourself. What I am certain of, is that Jodie never would have been in harm’s way had you listened to my request for her to be returned to our unit,” Joan said in a low voice. “We aren’t having this discussion,” Vera shook her head and turned on her heel, walking towards the elevators. 

“Still checking under the bed at night?” Joan taunted. Vera froze and turned around slowly. She knew Joan would never run the risk of the other women finding out they had been romantically involved.  _ What is she playing at?  _ Vera wondered. “What did you say?” Vera asked, trying to silence the worry in her voice. “Goodness me, there is such a  _ glow _ about you. What is that? Don’t tell me you’re in  _ love _ ...oh that is so sweet,” Joan drawled, her voice dripping with condescension. Vera’s lips parted as she tried to figure out where Joan was going with this. Perhaps Joan _ would  _ take the chance of other prisoners finding out about their prior relationship, if it served some sort of purpose. “At least it would be, if it weren’t all based on a lie,” Joan remarked. Vera wondered why Joan insisted on rehashing this. Joan had already made it perfectly clear that their relationship was never what Vera believed it to be. Vera’s stomach dropped as she realized Joan wasn’t talking about herself.

“Hate to be the one to break it to you there Vera, but you and um...your  _ Jakey? _ Nothing about it is real. It’s fiction,” Joan claimed. “Everything Jake has said, everything he has done, it was all at my instruction,” Joan smirked. Vera fought back the tears and swallowed before responding. “I don’t believe you,” she said in a small voice. Vera couldn’t afford to believe her. While her relationship with Jake was very different from what she’d previously shared with Joan, he was her safety. He listened to her, smothered her with love and validation. He made her see that she was someone worth loving. If what Joan was saying was true, then Vera was truly and completely alone. Joan grinned as she arrested the younger woman’s gaze. “Yes you do. Because deep down you know a man like Jake could never love you,” she whispered menacingly. “He tells me everything. We laugh at how pathetic you are. Especially in the bedroom,” Joan said salaciously. “And that um...that little peculiarity of yours,” Joan teased with an evil grin. Vera’s cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment. “Checking under the bed every night. Who would’ve thought all that time, the real monster was in bed beside you?” Joan smirked as she hovered an inch away from Vera’s face, slowly crumbling as Joan mocked her. Vera bit her lip nervously and turned towards the elevators, willing herself to keep it together until she was out of Joan’s sight.

\----

In the middle of the night, Joan awoke to her door being opened. “Ms. Murphy?” she asked as she rubbed her eyes. Brenda gave a defeated nod and sat at the edge of Joan’s bed. Joan’s eyes widened in panic. “What are you doing here? You should be with Jo-”

“I know,” Brenda whispered harshly. “Ms. Bennett sent Mr. Jackson to take my place. Didn’t offer an explanation, but I think she’s sus. Best for me to stay clear of you and Jodie for awhile love,” she said gently, putting a sympathetic hand on Joan’s shoulder. Joan’s nostrils flared as she sat up, digging her fingernails into the mattress. “Joan, you know Mr. Jackson will take care of her,” Brenda reassured, rubbing the raven-haired woman’s arm. Joan furrowed her brow before letting out a long sigh. “I’m surprised she trusts him after Smith escaped from hospital. Her professional judgement is severely lacking. He shouldn’t be allowed to supervise prisoners beyond the property,” Joan scoffed. Brenda sighed and nodded, “not sure how much of a choice she had. Her trust in me is waning, so that means she doesn’t trust Linda either. And she and Mr. Stewart seem to be going through something, so I guess Will is the only senior officer left,” Brenda shrugged. Joan closed her eyes and placed her fingertips to her forehead. “Good news is Jodie should be stable enough to return in a few days. I know you want her out of here Joan, but she  _ will  _ survive, and she  _ will  _ recover,” Brenda coaxed. “Now enough of that,” she scolded as she pulled Joan’s fingers away from her head. “I’ve got to go. I know you’re worried but don’t do anything stupid, yeah?” Brenda affirmed as she raised her eyebrow, searching Joan’s dark eyes. Joan sighed and nodded wearily, “thank you Brenda,” she said softly. Brenda kissed her forehead and chuckled as Joan pursed her lips, knowing her face was now adorned with the Greek officer’s bright red shade of cheap lipstick. “Pain in the ass,” Joan muttered as she rubbed her forehead and examined the rouge shade on her fingertips. “Get to sleep,” Brenda instructed before closing the door of her cell. After she was satisfied she’d washed the lipstick off, she reached into the seam of her curtain and picked up Jodie’s engagement ring. She laid on her side and pulled the covers over her head as she held the ring between her thumb and forefinger, silently praying her love would be alright. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Hi baby girl,” Mrs. Wallace smiled warmly as she opened the door. Brenda smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek as she carried two paper bags full of groceries inside. “How’re ya goin’ Mrs. Wallace?” she asked sweetly. “Oh, alright. Bones are a little creaky but my mind’s as sharp as a whip,” the elderly woman winked. “Good,” Brenda smiled as she put the bags down on the kitchen counter. “I can take care of that dearie, don’t you worry,” Mrs. Wallace said. “Nah, I got it. Sit down, take a load off,” Brenda encouraged as she opened the refrigerator and stored the produce away in the vegetable crisper. “At least let me make us a cuppa, hm?” Mrs. Wallace teased as she put the kettle on. “If you insist,” Brenda chuckled as she opened the cupboards and put away the dry goods. “Brenda, there’s something I want to talk to you about,” Mrs. Wallace said gently. Brenda paused and nodded. She leaned against the counter as Mrs. Wallace placed the sugar bowl on the table. She poured the hot water into their teacups and let Brenda carry them to the table. “I won’t be a minute,” Mrs. Wallace promised as she left the kitchen. Brenda sighed and sat down, adding a spoonful of sugar to her cup. She stirred her tea and took the teabag out, placing it on the saucer as she wondered what Mrs. Wallace wanted to discuss. She returned with a worn shoebox, and sat down next to Brenda. She took the Greek woman’s hand in her own as she opened up the box. “My dear, over the past few years you’ve been like a daughter to me. You and I both know I won’t be around forever-” 

“Hey! I don’t want to hear you talk like that Mrs. Wallace,” Brenda scolded. The elderly woman smiled and gave Brenda’s cheek a gentle pinch. “It’s the truth honey. Now, I’ve been thinking a lot about this over the past few months, and I have a few things I’d like to give you. Just a few heirlooms and keepsakes, that sort of thing. I didn’t see a reason to wait until I was gone,” Mrs. Wallace asserted. Brenda closed her eyes and squeezed Mrs. Wallace’s hand, “you know I love every grey hair on your pretty little head, don’t you?” she whispered. Mrs. Wallace chuckled and pulled Brenda close into a comforting embrace. “I love you too baby girl. Now hush,” the elderly woman insisted. She let go of Brenda and returned her attention to the box. She pulled out a weathered stack of letters, tied neatly in a piece of twine. She smiled sadly and slid the letters across the table to Brenda. “These are letters from my Lily. I don’t know what you’d do with them, but I just...I need to know they’ll be taken care of. I’ve been trying to rid this house of clutter before my time comes, but these letters should belong to someone who will honour her memory,” Mrs. Wallace said quietly. Brenda’s lips parted as she stared at the letters. “I promise I’ll keep them safe...would you like me to read them to you?” Brenda offered gently. Mrs. Wallace shook her head and smiled, “thank you baby. I read them all this past week. I was happy to see her words again, but I don’t think I could bear hearing them out loud,” she explained sadly. “Of course,” Brenda nodded, gently rubbing Mrs. Wallace’s shoulder. 

The elderly woman presented a rectangular box to Brenda, gesturing for her to open it. Brenda carefully lifted the lid and smiled as she gazed at the dainty gold necklace inside. “My parents gave me this necklace to me on my eighteenth birthday. I thought you might like it for yourself, or perhaps to pass down to your own children if you have a daughter,” Mrs. Wallace said sweetly. “It’s beautiful,” Brenda whispered, lightly tracing the chain with her finger. “Not sure motherhood’s in my future, but I’ll cherish it nonetheless. I don’t mind getting dressed up for special occasions,” Brenda said playfully. “Do you not want children?” Mrs. Wallace inquired.  Brenda sighed and closed the small jewelry box. “It’s not that Mrs. Wallace. I would’ve loved to be a mum. Kinda just seems like my time’s passed, you know?” Brenda shrugged. 

Mrs. Wallace grinned with a twinkle in her eye as her hand disappeared back into the box. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that my dear,” she said mischievously as she pulled out a small square box and placed it in front of Brenda. The younger woman’s breath hitched as she jerked her head to look at her older friend. “What is this?” she asked as her eyes widened. Mrs. Wallace poked her in the ribs before taking a sip of her tea. “My dear girl, you know exactly what it is. Open it,” she insisted. Brenda opened the ring box, her lips parting as her eyes fell upon the beautiful diamond ring inside. “Brenda, this was my engagement ring. I want you to have it, and I want you to give it to Linda,” Mrs. Wallace said quietly as she placed her hand on Brenda’s shoulder. “I...I don’t know what to say,” Brenda whispered as her eyes welled with tears. “Say you will make that wonderful girl your wife,” Mrs. Wallace said gently. “You love her. And I’ve seen the way she looks at you honey, she’s in love with you too,” the elderly woman smiled warmly. 

“Mrs. Wallace this is beautiful. I do appreciate it, I just...it’s a bit soon for us,” Brenda admitted. Mrs. Wallace chuckled and tousled Brenda’s hair. “Then just hold onto it for now, and ask her when you’re ready,” she coaxed. “Thank you,” Brenda whispered, letting the elderly woman wrap her arm around Brenda’s shoulders, guiding her to rest her head on her own bony shoulder. “Just don’t wait too long dearie. I want to see you all dolled up in a white dress before the Lord decides it’s my time to go,” Mrs. Wallace said as she stroked Brenda’s hair. The Greek woman looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. “Alright, a tuxedo then,” Mrs. Wallace said before the two of them burst out in joyful laughter. “I just want to see you happy baby girl,” she said. 

Brenda sat up and held both of Mrs. Wallace’s hands in her own. “If...if Linda and I were to get married...would you give me away?” Brenda asked quietly. Mrs. Wallace smiled and squeezed her hands. “Of course I would honey. It would be an honour,” she whispered. “Thank you,” Brenda said, kissing the top of Mrs. Wallace’s hand. “Now, what do you say I fix us some dinner, hm?” she offered. “You’re too good to me Brenda Murphy,” Mrs. Wallace smiled. 


	4. Chapter 4

Brenda stood before Linda’s doorway, holding a bottle of wine in her hand. She let out a deep and slow breath before knocking. Linda opened the door, wearing fuzzy pajamas and slippers with her hair up in a clip. She smiled when she saw her girlfriend, “hi babe. Did we have plans tonight? I must’ve forgotten,” she said as she wrapped her arms around Brenda’s neck and gave her a gentle peck on the lips. Brenda grinned and traced her thumb over the apple of Linda’s cheek. “Nah, we didn’t have plans. Just missed ya I guess,” she chuckled. Linda blushed as she took Brenda’s hand and led her inside. She procured two wine glasses from the kitchen cupboard and sat down at the island, watching Brenda pour the decadent merlot. “How’s Ms. Wallace?” Linda asked gently. The women clinked their glasses together, and Brenda took a long sip as she leaned against the counter. “She’s good babe. Some aches and pains but otherwise doing well thankfully,” Brenda paused and looked down as she swirled the wine in her glass.

“Linda, I wanted to ask...have you reached out to a therapist yet?” she asked softly. She knew that Linda was hesitant to seek professional help, but Brenda could see her anxiety at work was worsening, and she was starting to worry Linda might be coming close to a breaking point. Linda’s shoulders tensed as she looked down. “Brenda, I told you...I need more time to think about it. Not sure I feel like spending a crazy amount of money for a shrink to sit there and judge me,” she said with an air of irritation to her voice. Brenda sighed and put down her wine glass, standing behind Linda and wrapping her arm around the blonde woman’s small frame. “It doesn’t make you weak darlin’. I just hate seeing you struggle so much,” she whispered softly. Linda sighed and rested her head against Brenda’s chest. “Fine. If it’ll make you happy, I’ll call tomorrow,” Linda promised. Brenda smiled and knelt down in front of her, holding Linda’s hands in her own. She took a long breath as she looked down. Linda tilted her head to the side in confusion, and cupped Brenda’s cheek in her hand. “What is it Brenda?” she whispered, sensing that something in Brenda’s demeanour had changed. 

Her heart pounding in her chest, Brenda looked up and met Linda’s kind blue eyes. “I love you Linda,” she said quietly, willing herself not to look away from her love as she let go of her hands and gently stroked the outside of Linda’s thighs. Linda’s lips parted as she grasped the curve of Brenda’s jaw. “I love you too,” she whispered, pulling the Greek woman into a tender kiss. 

Silently, the women made their way upstairs to Linda’s bedroom. Their clothes fell away as the amber light of the lamp on the nightstand painted their skin with a warm glow. Linda laid on top of Brenda, sighing as she kissed the corner of her mouth, leaving a trail of sweet pecks along her neck. She revelled in the way Brenda’s skin warmed her own, chuckling as she pressed her ice cold feet against the inside of Brenda’s calves. “Jesus Smiles, you’re frozen,” Brenda murmured as she tossed Linda’s hair clip away and ran her fingers through her soft golden tresses. Linda grinned mischievously as she trailed her cold fingers across Brenda’s nipple, coaxing it to harden as she kissed her passionately. Brenda gently nibbled at her bottom lip, slipping her tongue into Linda’s hot mouth as the blonde women slowly rolled her hips. Linda pulled away and leaned into the curve of Brenda’s neck, kissing her shoulders sweetly. 

“I love how you kiss me,” she whispered as she circled Brenda’s soft belly with her fingernail, sending shivers down the Greek woman’s spine. “I love the way you sigh when I touch your gorgeous breasts,” she whispered, brushing her thumb across Brenda’s nipple. “Mmm,” Brenda sighed predictably. “I love the way you raise your hips to me when I touch you,” Linda continued, gently stroking Brenda’s clit. “Oh Linda…” Brenda gasped softly as her hips rocked and her head fell back into her pillow. Linda lowered herself as she kissed her way down Brenda’s body. She laid down on her tummy, resting her head on the inside of Brenda’s thigh as she slowly circled her clit. “I love everything about you Brenda,” she whispered sweetly. Brenda moaned softly as Linda parted her lips with two of her fingers, lightly tracing the inside of her labia with her tongue. “And God I love the way you taste,” she whispered through bated breath before burying her mouth in Brenda’s wanton cunt. 

Linda took her time pleasuring her lover, lacing her fingers through Brenda’s as she licked every inch of the shimmering essence before her. “Oh…” Brenda moaned, squeezing Linda’s head between her thighs as Linda drew tiny circles into her clit. “Wait,” she groaned. Linda paused and looked up. “What’s wrong?” she asked quietly. Brenda grinned and guided Linda’s face to hers by the chin, kissing her softly. “I want to make you feel good too. Now turn around, and lie on top of me,” she whispered. Linda bit her lip playfully and turned, facing away from Brenda as she let her knees fall on either side of Brenda’s neck. “Lie down love,” Brenda instructed as she wrapped her arms around Linda’s thighs and pulled her close, grazing her tongue across Linda’s hot slit. “Oh…” Linda gasped as she lay her belly across Brenda’s, burying her tongue in her lover’s soaked centre once again. Brenda flattened her tongue and ran it up and down, sighing peacefully as she heard her girl’s sweet whimpers. She felt the vibrations of Linda’s moans against her clit, and she arched her hips, grinding them against Linda’s face as she felt the tension building in her core. Brenda stiffened her tongue and adjusted Linda’s hips, pulling her down as she plunged her tongue inside of the blonde woman’s dripping entrance. “Oh God Brenda,” Linda squealed as her lover pulled at her hips, fucking her as deeply as she could. Brenda brought her hand to Linda’s clit, stroking softly as Linda sucked Brenda’s swollen little pearl into her mouth. Linda pressed two fingers inside of Brenda, pumping deeply as each of the women inched closer to their release. Linda slowed her thrusts as she felt Brenda begin to tense beneath her, “wait for me,” she panted. Brenda stroked her clit more firmly to push her over the edge, timing Linda’s orgasm with her own. Linda collapsed on top of Brenda, sweating as she steadied her breathing. Brenda gave her thigh a gentle shove, and Linda slowly lifted herself up and laid down next to her love. She gave Brenda a gentle kiss as she tossed her arm over her belly and rested her head on Brenda’s chest. 

“Let’s move in together,” Brenda blurted out, thinking back to her earlier conversation with Ms. Wallace. Linda raised her head and stared at Brenda with a look of surprise on her face. “Brenda I...are you sure it’s not too soon?” she asked gently. Brenda smiled and caressed her cheek. “Not too soon for me. Unless you’re a royal pain in the arse to live with, in which case…” she teased. Linda kissed Brenda’s cheek and giggled. “I have a habit of leaving tea bags around the house. Drove my old roommate nuts,” she said. “That’s fine,” Brenda chuckled. “I put empty cartons of milk back in the fridge to remind myself I need to get more,” she admitted. “That’s fine,” Linda replied with a smile. “I hate vacuuming, I never get around to organizing my junk drawer, and I leave the hall light on when I go to bed,” Linda retorted. Brenda smiled and tapped her nose, “I don’t mind vacuuming, junk drawers are supposed to be messy, and I don’t get bent out of shape over leavin’ a few lights on. I’ve been told I’m a coffee snob, and I never make my bed,” Brenda replied with a twinkle in her eye. “Then I’ll make the bed for us every morning while you prepare the coffee,” Linda smiled. Brenda sighed happily and pulled Linda into a passionate kiss. “Are we really doin’ this?” she whispered sweetly. Linda grinned and held Brenda’s hand in her own. “Yes Ms. Murphy,” she whispered back, squeezing her hand excitedly. “Yours or mine darlin’?” Brenda asked. Without hesitation, Linda cuddled into Brenda’s side as she responded, “yours. Ms. Wallace needs you, and I think I’m ready to leave this place. A fresh start, with you” Linda said softly. Brenda held her tightly and kissed the top of her head, “god I love ya,” she drawled. “I love you too,” Linda whispered, marvelling at how lovely those words sounded coming out of her mouth. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Joan,” the raven-haired woman heard a quiet voice whisper. She lazily opened her eyes, rubbing them gently as she tried to orient herself. Her gaze focused on the small brunette girl kneeling before her, “Jodie,” she whispered softly as she sat up. She gingerly placed her hands on Jodie’s face, delicately caressing the apples of her cheeks. She gave her lover a gentle kiss before wrapping her arms around her and carefully pulling her close. “How are you feeling my angel?” she whispered as she rubbed Jodie’s back. “I’m okay now. A little tired I guess,” Jodie said. Joan pulled away and studied her face, affectionately running her fingers through her hair. “Did they treat you well in the hospital?” she asked as her eyes roamed over Jodie’s face. The younger woman smiled and gently caressed Joan’s thigh. “Yeah, they were really nice actually. Nicer than I would’ve expected since I’m a criminal and all,” she chuckled softly. “Here, come lie down,” Joan encouraged as she shifted herself back against the wall, tossing her blanket back. Jodie nodded and unzipped her hoodie, tossing it aside. Joan watched in confusion as Jodie undressed. “Jodie, I don’t think we should...not until you’re feeling completely better at least,” Joan said with a hint of worry in her voice. Jodie bit her lip to stifle a smile. “Relax. I just need to feel your skin on mine…” she replied shyly. 

Joan smiled and sat up, quietly undressing herself. Jodie slid in bed next to her, tossing her leg over Joan’s and resting her head on the pillow an inch away from her older lover’s as Joan covered them both with the blanket. Jodie kissed Joan sweetly and ran her hand up and down her back. “I missed you,” Jodie whispered. Joan smiled and kissed her forehead. “I missed you too my darling. Were you afraid?” she asked. Jodie blinked and paused as she thought about it. “I guess when I woke up I was a bit scared. But to be honest I was asleep for most of it. By the time they took me off the sedatives, I had already recovered. I was only awake for a few hours today before they discharged me. I’m...more worried now. Do you know who poisoned me?” Jodie asked quietly. Joan swallowed as her eyes welled with tears. “No, not yet,” she admitted. “Jodie I’m not oblivious to how the women feel about me. Admittedly I  _ was _ surprised that one of them had the gall to try and take you away from me. But I don’t want you to worry my angel. Until we are free of this place, I will not let you out of my sight. Vera has approved your reassignment to the laundry, and we have an understanding that you and I will remain together at all times,” Joan promised. Jodie furrowed her brow in confusion and held Joan’s hand in her own. “How did you get her to agree to that?” she asked softly. Joan sighed and trailed her thumb down Jodie’s bottom lip. “I gave her what she wanted Jodie. She was evidently lonely, and she pursued my affections. So while I’m not proud of it...I admit that Vera and I were sexually intimate. Once,” Joan confessed. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Jodie nodded and sighed sadly. “I get it,” she whispered, looking down. “You aren’t upset?” Joan asked gently. Jodie let out a heavy breath and squeezed Joan’s hand. “I’m upset, but I’m not hurt. There’s nothing simple about what’s right or wrong in this place. I know you were just trying to protect me. And I love you for that,” Jodie whispered before kissing the corner of Joan’s mouth. Joan grasped the back of Jodie’s head and pulled her into an urgent kiss. “I adore you Jodie Spiteri,” she whispered sweetly. 

Jodie kissed the raven-haired woman once more, and allowed her hand to drift over Joan’s hip. She gripped her arse and pulled her close, pressing her body into the older woman’s taller frame. “Jodie...not until you are well,” Joan asserted with a gentle tone. “I’m fine, I promise,” Jodie whispered seductively as she trailed her hand over Joan’s breast. “Insolent child,” Joan retorted playfully as she climbed on top of the shorter woman. She kissed her neck and gingerly caressed her breast. “Relax my angel. I must be very gentle with you…” Joan whispered sweetly. Jodie ran her fingers through her dark hair and smiled. “Love you,” she said quietly. Jodie opened her legs a little wider as Joan cupped her mound, softly stroking up and down her wet slit. Joan’s lips hovered mere inches away from Jodie’s as her sultry voice relaxed the young vixen’s body. “Close your eyes my darling,” she whispered, fluttering her fingers over the younger woman’s face. Jodie smiled and obeyed, gasping softly as Joan lightly touched her clit. Joan kissed her deeply as she firmly stroked the swollen little nub, smiling into the kiss as Jodie’s bottom lip quivered in pleasure. “You’re so beautiful like this. Serene, peaceful...” Joan whispered, carefully easing two fingers inside of Jodie’s shimmering entrance. “Mmm…” Jodie sighed in pleasure as she arched her hips. Joan thrust slowly and deeply, brushing her thumb over her clit as she kissed her sweet angel’s lips, cheeks, and forehead. Jodie opened her eyes and gazed into Joan’s charcoal eyes with adoration, her lips parting as her older lover coaxed her to a gentle release. “Let go my darling,” Joan whispered as she circled her clit and softly rubbed the rough patch inside. “Mmm…” Jodie sighed deeply as she raised her hips, smiling as Joan kissed her, slowing her fingers to ease Jodie down from her orgasm. “I love you Joan,” Jodie said softly as she tucked a lock of dark hair behind her lover’s ear. “I love you too sweet girl,” Joan replied, giving Jodie a sweet peck on the forehead before she laid next to her. She laid on her back and wrapped her arm around Jodie’s shoulders, pulling her close. Jodie rested her head on Joan’s chest and wrapped her arm around her torso. “When are we getting out of here?” Jodie whispered quietly. Joan kissed the top of her head and ran her fingers through her hair. “We’ll talk about that tomorrow my darling. You need to rest,” she coaxed. Jodie nodded and closed her eyes, revelling in Joan’s warmth as she slowly drifted off into a calm sleep.

\----

Joan was startled awake as she felt Jodie writhing next to her. She watched the younger woman carefully as she shook, her forehead coated in a sheen of cold sweat. She was breathing hard and clearly in distress. Joan caressed her shoulder with her thumb and held her tight. “Jodie…” she whispered softly. The young girl whimpered unintelligibly, furrowing her brow as tears collected in the corners of her eyes. “Jodie, wake up,” Joan said quietly. Jodie let out a quiet sob and thrashed her head back. “Jodie!” Joan whispered harshly as she shook her awake. Jodie gasped as she opened her eyes, her hands trembling as hot tears streamed down her face. “It’s alright sweet girl. You’re safe,” Joan whispered as she lifted Jodie’s chin to meet her gaze. “I...she…” Jodie stammered as her chest heaved. “Shh...breathe with me Jodie,” Joan encouraged as she took slow and deep breaths. Jodie matched her, inhaling slowly and closing her eyes as she exhaled. “You were having a nightmare darling. What’s the matter?” Joan asked quietly as she placed her palm over Jodie’s forehead. 

“Vicky…” was all the panicked girl could muster. Joan’s lips parted as she wrapped both arms around the younger woman, giving her a gentle squeeze. “I’m sorry my angel…” she coaxed. Jodie let out a sharp sigh and tried to gather her thoughts. “She was covered in blood and just...stared at me. She looked at me with such…” Jodie trailed, struggling to explain. “Accusation…” Joan whispered. Jodie nodded sadly and cried into Joan’s shoulder. “Will it ever stop?” she whispered helplessly. Joan sighed and stroked her hair. “For you, I hope so,” Joan said. “And for you?” Jodie asked quietly. Joan shook her head and closed her eyes. “No. For me it’s never stopped,” she admitted. “But Jodie, you and I are not the same. There’s so much that I regret, and so much I could have done differently,” she confessed. “But sometimes we do unspeakable things to protect the ones we love. You took care of Kosta as a way of taking care of me. I hope you can forgive yourself for that my darling,” she whispered. Jodie sighed and buried her face in Joan’s neck. “Please just tell me when we leave Joan. I don’t know how much longer I can last in here,” she admitted as she rubbed her eye. Joan smiled and kissed the top of her head. “Next week. I promise,” she whispered. Jodie nodded and closed her eyes as Joan played with her hair, praying her young lover could find peace. 

After what felt like an eternity, Joan sighed gratefully as Jodie snored softly. Joan was on the brink of falling asleep when she had the unsettling feeling that she was being watched. Her eyes snapped open and her lips parted when she registered Sean Spiteri standing at the foot of her bed. Covered in blood and dirt, he stared into her dark eyes as he tightened his grip around a spade. Joan gave her head an erratic shake as she squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again, Jodie’s father was gone. 


End file.
